


torment

by homosexualbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: Will Byers has come to accept that things will never change. Troy will just never let people forget he's gay.TRIGGER WARNING: homophobic slurs included.





	

Will Byers is distracted. Everything is bubbling around inside him all at once and he's not even sure what it's about because it's all blurred and doesn't make sense to him. It leaves him disoriented. He can't even feel his feet on the ground sometimes. He looks across the cafeteria and feels himself clench up when he sees Troy enter. 

Dustin claps in front of his face. “Hello? Will?” He drones at him. 

Will shudders slightly. “What?”

“Lucas was talking to you.” 

“Oh.” He notices his other friend watching him, mouth open. What was up with him? He had to pull himself together.

“I said, can your Mom still drop us off at Star Wars tonight?” He asks, irritably. 

Will nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” 

He feels a shoe nudge him lightly under the table. He doesn't need to look under the table to know who it is. It's Mike.

‘You okay?’ Mike mouths to him. 

Will nods his head again, even though he knows it's a lie and Mike probably knows it too. Mike was good like that. He always knew. 

“Enjoying your food, Freaks?” Troy sneers, trudging up to their table with his back up in tow. The four boys gape up at them, having too much fear for words. Troy frowns at them, obviously having wanted a better reaction. As he walks away he snatches up Will’s sandwich.

Will jumps up but still can't bring himself to move or say anything.

Troy peels the two pieces of bread apart. “Just ham, queer? That's depressing. They don't give the good stuff to fags?” He taunts viciously. 

The sudden silence of the cafeteria is painstakingly eerie, apart from the buzzing whispers of their fellow students all talking about the same thing. Will is a fag. And everyone knows it because of people like Troy. 

“Give it back, Troy.” Will murmurs. 

Troy moves closer to him. Will comes up to about his shoulder. “What's that faggot?” He pushes Will backwards into his chair. He smacks down and the chair screeches across the floor a couple of inches. 

The whispers in the room die down.

Moments pass. Will sits there staring at his feet. He didn't know how he'd got to this. Troy and him used to be great friends, he didn't get how that could all change when they got to Middle School. But now because he was gay that changed things? He feels himself filling up and a soft whimper fights itself out. Tears swell over his eyelids.

“Leave him alone, Troy!” Mike demands from across the table. 

Troy’s eyes widen as he takens in Mike and a smirk creeps its way across his mouth. 

“What are you gonna do about it frog face? Faggy boy can fight his own battles.” Troy sneers. 

Mike comes between his friend and the bully. “Why don't you shut it for once, arsehole?” He doesn't quite succeed in being as intimidating as intended. 

“That's what he is though, isn't it? A faggot. Faggot Byers. Faggot Byers. Faggot Byers.” Troy repeats it over and over and the whispers in the cafeteria rise again.

Will knows it will end and Mike shouldn't even try. Will didn't feel like trying anymore, there was no stopping it. He tries to pull back his friend when he steps confidently towards the bully. “Mike, no..” His voice is strangled. Barely a whisper. 

Mike turns on his heel and kisses Will right on the lips. Everyone hushes. Will feels cooler, lighter. He closes his eyes for a moment and leans into the kiss before Mike pulls away. Mike beams at him all puffy cheeked.

Mike faces the crowd and spreads his arms out towards them. “I'm fucking gay! I’m gay. PICK ON ME!” He shouts. 

Everyone in the room is watching him, mouth gaped open. Mike takes Will’s hand in his and kisses him on the cheek quickly then turns back to Troy and mockingly shrugs. Mike doesn't seem to care anymore, Will is bewildered by it, as he always was by him.

“You're a faggot too.” Troy mutters, flabbergasted for words.

Mike stops beside him as they walk out the door. “Yep. I'm a faggot.” He whispers to him.

Mike and Will leave, hand in hand.


End file.
